Une nouvelle vie
by clairix83
Summary: Une arrivée mouvementée et nos héros préférés sont chamboulés !


Le général O'Neill dirigeait un énième débriefing. Encore . Il était d'autant plus désabusé que le colonel Carter n'était pas là : elle avait en effet décidé de prendre un congé pour voir son frère. Ce qu'elle faisait régulièrement depuis le décès de son père.

Il profita de cette réunion portant sur une nouvelle application d'un artefact aliène lambda pour rêvasser sur sa relation avec son second, quand soudain les alarmes de la porte se mirent en branle.

« Ouverture non programmée de la porte ! Fermeture de l'iris ! Au moment où le sergent Harrimann disait ses mots, la porte sembla vibrer et émis un crissement aiguë au combien angoissant pour l'ensemble du personnel présent.

« Pour l'amour du ciel, que se passe t-il ?! » Hurla le général O'Neill . « Rappelez le colonel Carter et isolez la salle de la porte ! Je veux des réponses et vite ! ».

Les techniciens s 'agitaient autour des consoles depuis près d'une heure, malgré tout le phénomène prenait de l'ampleur jusqu'à ce que l'iris devienne comme flou. Il y eu comme un éclair et une forme humaine traversa l'iris un peu à la manière des Tollans.

A la stupeur de tous une Samantha Carter visiblement blessée et plus étrange encore, enceinte se tenait là et cherchait visiblement quelqu'un du regard. Elle tremblait et était visiblement en état de choc. Elle pâli et tituba sous l'effet d'une terrible douleur et hurla « Jaaaack » avant de s'effondrer.

Celui ci se leva brusquement et se précipita à ses cotées « ça va aller, Sam, on va vous aidez ! Une équipe médicale vite ! »

Janet arrivait déjà et après avoir jeté un regard interrogatif au général, elle pris en charge le blessé avec sa dextérité habituelle. Elle grimaça devant la gravité des blessures. Une brûlure probablement causée par un tir de lance jaffa s'étendait sur son flanc et la plaie saignait beaucoup. Sans compter sur une ou plusieurs factures des côtes « et une grossesse presque à terme par dessus le marcher » rumina t-elle ! « Il faut l'emmener immédiatement au bloc : préparez plusieurs culots globulaires et, dès que possible faites un monitoring ! »

Une fois installée délicatement sur le brancard, la femme repris conscience et rivant son regard dans les yeux du générale, lui dit : « Je suis désolée...pardonne moi mon amour...ils étaient si nombreux... le site alpha...on a rien pu faire...des super soldats... IL FAUT SAUVER LE BEBE ! JAAACK ! j'ai tellement peur !»

Il lui caressa le front très délicatement et lui murmura très doucement « je reste avec toi, Sam, on va te soigner toi et le bébé...Ça va aller ...» Il jeta un coup d'œil anxieux au docteur qui le lui rendit et ils se rendirent rapidement à l'infirmerie.

Le général à la demande de équipe médicale, resta quelques minutes dehors et profita de temps pour prendre des informations sur la porte des étoiles et donner ses directives. Il était très angoissé et fixait la porte de la salle de soins, attendant des nouvelles. Ils n'arrivait pas à canaliser sa panique devant une situation qu'il ne maîtrisait pas et attendre ainsi le rendait fou.

Daniel et Teal'k arrivèrent en courant.

« Il parait qu'un clone de Sam est arrivé par la porte » demanda Daniel. « Es ce vrai? »

O'Neill était incapable de répondre tant il était inhibé par la peur. La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit brusquement et cela empêcha Daniel de harceler le général, tous étaient à présent rivés aux lèvres du Dr Frasier.

« Ses lésions sont gravissimes, il faudrait l'opérer maintenant sans garantie de pouvoir la sauver. Cependant, mon générale, elle refuse l'intervention catégoriquement, car cela mettrait fin à sa grossesse. Nous allons donc déclencher l'accouchement selon son souhait. Mais je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle arrivera à mener celui-ci à son terme, vu son état général.»

Le médecin plongea son regard dans celui de son supérieur pour s'assurer de son soutient et lui dit « elle vous réclame Monsieur ! Je ne sais pas d'où elle vient, mais elle ne semble pas s'être aperçu que vous n'êtes pas son O'Neill. Elle a désespérément besoin d'un proche pour l'accompagner dans cette épreuve et si vous êtes d'accord, nous aurons besoin de vous à ses cotés. »

Il prit une profonde inspiration et répondit « je vous suit » et il entra d'un pas résolu sous le regard perdu de ses anciens équipiers.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent immédiatement ceux de Sam et elle lui souri tendrement. « j'ai fait mon choix Jack, je veux que notre enfant vive, je vous aimes tous les deux et ….AAAHH » A son hurlement il se jeta à son chevet et se saisi de ses mains lui murmurant des paroles d'encouragement et d'apaisement. Tous les mots lui semblaient dérisoires devant la souffrance cette femme qui ressemblait tellement à celle qu'il aimait.

Les prochaines heures furent terribles, les cris devinrent faibles et ses parole inaudibles, de plus en plus incohérentes. Après un dernier gémissement, les vagissements du bébé retentirent. « C'est une fille ! » annonça d'une voie brisée le Dr Frasier.

« C'est une merveilleuse petite fille » compléta le général.

« Je t'aime » balbutia t-elle avant de sombrer. Les moniteur s'affolèrent, une infirmière se saisi promptement de l'enfant et l'éloigna. Le médecin ne pu que constater le décès et elle ferma les yeux de la mère.

Le général se leva, ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers ses quartiers refusant de répondre à l'interrogation muette de ses amis. Il s'enfuit, n'arrivant pas à faire face aux sentiments qui l'assiégeaient , il s'assit sur son lit et laissa des larmes silencieuses s'écouler le long de ses joues.

Daniel entra timidement dans l'infirmerie, grimaçant devant la quantité de sang répandue sur le sol, avant de réaliser que la femme allongé sur la table d'opération était morte. Il s'approcha de Janet qui semblait en état de choc et la pris délicatement dans ses bras et lui demanda doucement « Que s'est-il passé ? »

Quand le colonel Carter arriva à la base, elle fut surprise du nombre de regards appuyés sur sa personne. Se sachant convoqué pour une urgence, elle ne appesantie pas et se dirigea rapidement vers le bureau -vide- du général. Heureusement, le lieutenant Harrimann lui fit un compte rendu efficace de la situation.

Si le colonel était perturbé par les événements elle n'en laissa rien paraître et se mise au travail. « Dieu merci, elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'attraper son avion » pensa t-elle. Elle se rendit rapidement compte qu'une surcharge de particules était à l'origine de tout. La mission où le SGC s'était retrouvé envahi de membres de SG1 lui avait rapidement permis de comprendre d'où venait cette Carter : d'un univers parallèle !

Elle vérifia l'historique des données récoltées pendant le passage de son alter ego mais se rendit vite compte qu'il n'avait pas le matériel nécessaire pour recréer un passage . Elle travailla encore une bonne partie de la nuit puis du s'avouer vaincue, impossible de savoir de quelle réalité venait cette femme.

Elle se retira enfin dans ses quartiers pour se reposer. Vainement.

Elle pris la mesure des événements récents : une autre Carter, un bébé, un bébé avec O'Neill ! Ces idées passaient et repassaient en boucle dans son esprit, elle fini par s'endormir d'un sommeil agité.

Le lendemain elle retrouva son frère de cœur devant le mess, de profondes cernes soulignaient ses yeux. « Je suis resté aux cotés de Janet, elle était bouleversé par ...enfin tu vois. »

« Je n'ai pas trouvé le général, il n'est pas dans son bureau. J'aurai aimé le voir pour lui exposer le résultat de mes recherche et savoir ce qui va se passer pour le bébé... »

« Tu l'as vu ? » lui demanda t-il surpris.

« Non... c'est trop étrange. Je ne sais pas comment je vais réagir en le voyant. » Elle se tue, le général venait d'entrer et après une légère hésitation s'assit lourdement à coté se son second.

Il avait l'air épuisé et encore sous le coup de l'émotion. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi vulnérable. Elle se saisi naturellement de sa main essayant de lui communiquer son soutient. Il la regarda intensément, encore plus troublé si cela était possible. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi. Même Daniel respecta cet échange silencieux.

Puis le général pris une longue inspiration et dit « je ne sais pas quoi faire, y a t-il une chance de renvoyer l'enfant en toute sécurité dans son monde, colonel ? »

« Non Monsieur, nous n'avons pas l'énergie nécessaire pour un tel transfert. Même nos alliés les plus puissants n'ont pas les capacités de retrouver la bonne réalité, les données enregistrées lors de l'événement sont largement incomplètes il aurai fallu calculer en temps réel la distorsions du ... »

« CARTER ! Non aurait suffi comme réponse ! » aboya t-il.

« Oui, Monsieur ! » soupira t-elle .

« Désolé colonel mais la nuit a été courte et je ne suis pas en état de subir votre charabia scientifique... »

A ces mots Daniel lui jeta un regard mauvais.

« Jack »

« Daniel »

« Jack ! »

« Oh ! Pour l'amour du ciel ! Ce n'est pas le moment de me faire chier Daniel !...Excusez moi, je suis désolé. Il faut que j'y ailles... »Et il se leva brusquement.

« Jack ne partez pas ! On est tous à cran ! Prenez un café avec nous, nous en avons tous besoin je crois. »

Le générale se balança sur ses talons, passa une main sur sa nuque, jeta un regard profond à sa coéquipière et annonça « Je souhaiterai voir le Dr Frasier et faire le point sur la santé de la petite...Et j'aimerai beaucoup que vous m'accompagniez colonel. Il va falloir prendre rapidement des décisions quant à son avenir proche et je pense que vous êtes aussi impliquée moi dans cette affaire »

« Pourquoi ? »Demanda t-elle paniquée.

« Elle est autant ma fille que la votre, colonel! »

A ces mots elle pâli , ses mains tremblaient puis elle se releva brutalement faisant tomber sa chaise au passage et cria « ce n'est pas ma fille ! » et quitta le mess sous le regard étonné des personnes présentes.

« Vous êtes vraiment trop con, Jack ! »

« La ferme Daniel ! Je ne peux pas prendre seul une décision pareille, voyons ! » Il avait l'air complètement perdu et c'est pour ça que archéologue ajouta plus doucement « ce n'est peut être pas à vous de décider de son avenir, il existe suffisamment de structures adaptées pour pendre en charge ce genre de cas. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de le faire et vous ne devez surtout pas imposer cela à Sam, s'est complètement dingue ! Elle n'a même pas osé aller la voir et vous lui demandez de s'impliquer dans ça vie, comme quoi? Un parent ? Elle est bouleversée et cela ce comprend, inutile de se précipiter. Vous avez besoin vous aussi de prendre du recul, Jack. »

« Vous ne comprenez pas Daniel, je lui ai promis de prendre soin de la petite ! Je le lui ai promis sur son lit de mort ! Mais je n'y arriverai pas seul ! » Il se tordait les doigts avec une expression angoissée indifférent à la stupeur de ses officiers qui le dévisageaient.

Daniel pris les choses en main et le traîna jusqu'à son bureau. Il le fit asseoir et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. «Au risque de me répéter : ne précipitez rien Jack, vous êtes épuisé, incapable de prendre une bonne décision. Faites vous remplacer aujourd'hui, essayez de dormir un peu et vous verrez que cela semblera moins effrayant une fois reposé. »

« En effet, vous devriez écouter Daniel Jackson, cela me semble sage, O'Neill ! »

« Vous avez probablement raison » répondit-il sans se formaliser de l'intervention de son frère d'arme.

« J'aimerai tout de même voir la petite avant. Daniel, pouvez-vous demander au Lieutenant Harrimann de me trouver un remplaçant et...pouvez vous m'accompagner à l'infirmerie s'il vous plais ? »

« Bien sur Jack ! » lui assura t-il, très surpris par son attitude, il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Aussi fragile, et encore moins à demander de l'aide . Et pourtant il l'avait connu juste après la mort de son fils.

C'est donc tous les trois qu'ils se rendirent à l'infirmerie. Le Dr Frasier les accueilli, elle donnait l'impression d'avoir surmonté ses émotions. Et c'est même avec un petit sourire qu'elle les entraîna vers une petite pièce attenante et transformée pour l'occasion en nurserie. » Cette petite est trop mignonne, elle a déjà fait fondre toutes mes infirmières ! Elle a l'air très éveillée pour un enfant né avant terme. En revanche elle refuse le biberon, avec un entêtement qui n'est pas sans me rappeler le vot...enfin bref, voulez-vous la prendre dans vos bras messieurs ? »

Ils se tenaient au dessus du berceau, surplombant l'adorable nouveau né. Elle avait des traits fins, un léger duvet blond sur le crane et de grands yeux bleus qui les fixaient avec une attention troublante. « C'est fou ce qu'elle peut ressembler à Sa...à sa mère » se repris Daniel. Ni lui, ni Teal'k n'étaient pressés de prendre l'enfant.

En revanche c'est un général complètement subjugué, qui se saisi avec une grande douceur du petit ange. Il l'a souleva jusqu'à ses lèvres pour effleurer d'un baiser son front et il la berça un moment contre lui. Elle paraissait vraiment minuscule lovée dans ses bras. Il lui murmurait des mots qu'elle seule pouvait entendre et elle réagissait à sa voix.

C'était décidément un nouvel aspect de Jack que Daniel découvrait aujourd'hui, un homme sensible et délicat, probablement un super papa pensa t-il.

La petite se mis brusquement à pousser des cris. « Elle a faim » déclara d'un ton décidé le médecin et sans plus de cérémonie (bien décidée à profiter de l'instant ) elle fourra un biberon et une petite serviette dans les bras de son supérieur et déclara qu'elle repasserai dans une demie heure. Elle resta cependant dans l'ombre observant le générale O'Neill parvenir sans effort à lui faire prendre l'intégralité de son biberon, là où toute une brigade de soignants avait échoué. Et c'est avec un grand sourire qu'elle les laissa .

Au même moment Samantha Carter se passait de l'eau sur le visage afin d'effacer les traces de ses larmes. Elle avait enfin arrêté de pleurer et ce fustigea pour son manque de contrôle : elle était un colonel, un soldat de terrain et une scientifique renommée ! Elle s'en voulait de craquer et plus encore en voulait à son supérieur de l'avoir placée dans une situation qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas.

Cependant elle était obligée de reconnaître que l'idée de s'associer à lui pour le bien de l'enfant lui donnait une peur panique mais en même temps, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer sa vie avec lui, élevant leur enfant ! C'était un fantasme familier qui devenait brusquement envisageable. Elle avait abandonné l'idée d'être mère et plus encore elle d'être ''à lui ''depuis longtemps. Et voilà qu'il lui balançait ça, au milieu du mess en plus !

Elle était encore en train d'essayer de se calmer quand on frappa . Elle entrebâilla la porte, prête à éconduire si besoin l'importun. Et se retrouva en face de Janet. Elle fit signe à son amie d'entrer rapidement dans ses quartiers.

« Comment vas-tu Sam ? »

« Je suis complètement perdue » lui avoua t-elle, les yeux de nouveaux embués

« Je n'arrive pas à faire le tri dans mes sentiments, j'aimerais rendre visite à l'enfant, mais j'ai peur de m'y attacher... »

« Dans ce cas n'y va pas ! On est tous tombé sous le charme de cette petite sorcière ! Imagine que j'ai passé une partie de la nuit à essayer de la nourrir et que cette diablesse a attendu la visite d'un certain général pour boire goulûment son biberon, sans geindre et presque en souriant. » Le ricanement du docteur contredisait son discours.

« Le général O'Neill lui a donné le biberon ? J'aurai aimé voir ça ! » Dit-elle en souriant avant de se renfrogner à nouveau.

« Sam, elle ne mords pas, enfin pas encore, rien ne t'obliges à t'investir dans sa vie ! Cela dit je pense que tu aura beaucoup de regrets si tu ne vas pas la voir . T'attacher à un bébé n'est pas la pire chose au monde tu sais ! Il va bien falloir que tu arrête les mission un jour ou l'autre et si c'est pour s'occuper d'un enfant eh bien tant mieux. Sinon tu pourrai rester dans sa vie un peu comme tu l'a fait pour Cassandra ou pas du tout si c'est ce que tu veux. Mais ne tire pas de plans sur la comète, et viens avec moi, on va faire sa connaissance.»

Sur ce, elle attrapa gentillement la main du colonel et la tira doucement dans le couloir. Arrivées devant la porte de la nurserie elles entendirent les cris de Daniel.

« Ah, j'ai du vomi partout ! »

« C'est normal vous l'avez secouée comme un shaker ! » Répliqua le général d'un ton amusé.

« Teal'k tenez la un instant le temps que je libère la table à langer. »

« Sans façon, O'Neill ! »

« Teal'k, ne faites pas l'enfant, c'est juste pour quelques secondes »

« Mon général, avec votre permission ...» son second lui tendait les bras, réclamant le nouveau né.

« Merci Carter ! » lui répondit-il. Et après avoir pris le temps de vérifier qu'elle n'était plus fâchée après lui et qu'elle était vraiment OK pour ça, il lui plaça tendrement son précieux colis dans les bras.

« Bonjour princesse » lui murmura t-elle et elle enchaîna sur d'autre paroles inaudible pour son entourage.

Elle avait l'air paisible et heureuse. Les voir toutes les deux ensemble faisait ressortir leur ressemblance de manière frappante. Et tous les contemplait avec intensité.

Après un long moment elle détacha son regard de l'enfant pour accrocher à celui de son supérieur toujours attentif au tableau qu'elles formaient.

« Elle est vraiment adorable Monsieur ! »

« Elle a de qui tenir...Sam ! » dit il après un instant d'hésitation.

Ses paroles éloignèrent les personnes présentes. Tous ayant subitement besoin de se trouver ailleurs. Il faut dire qu'ils se contemplaient maintenant intensément.

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir brusquée toute à l'heure, je crois que j'étais terrorisé par cette adorable créature »

« je n'aurais pas du m'emporter comme cela, mais je pense qu'elle me faisait bien plus peur qu'à vous ! » lui souffla t-elle.

Il ricana et caressant délicatement la joue de l'enfant il lui murmura à l'oreille « ça promet! », cela déclencha des frissons chez celle ci.

« Vous avez froid ? »

« Pas du tout !... Jack ! » En entendant son prénom, il lui pris la petite des bras et l'installa dans son berceau, elle dormait déjà. Puis il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et la serra contre lui. « Colonel j'ai plein de projets pour vous. » Il réfléchi un instant puis enchaîna « je vais exceptionnellement écouter Daniel et nous en reparlerons tranquillement à tête reposée, si vous le voulez bien. » Finit-il par dire, presque à regret .

Elle le contempla quelque seconde, lui souri comme elle seule savait le faire et pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes. « Sam ! Mon général ! »

Deux ans plus tard c'est un général très paniqué qui se présenta à l'accueil de la clinique.

« Je recherche mon épouse...Samantha Carter ou O'Neill, je ne sais jamais comment elle souhaite qu'on la nomme ! »

La réceptionniste d'un air ennuyé pianota sur un clavier, lui fit épeler trois fois son nom et fini par lui annoncer que personne sous ce nom n'apparaissait dans le fichier des admissions. Elle s'apprêtait à s'occuper de la personne suivante en le congédiant d'un geste de la main, quand celui ci bondi littéralement par dessus le guichet un air assassin dans les yeux. « Vous allez retrouvez ma femme ou je ne réponds plus de moi ! »

« Jack ? Mais qu'es ce que tu fais ? Sam est au 1er et m'a envoyé te chercher ! » Daniel envoya un regard navré à la secrétaire. Il tira sans ménagement son ami par le bras, soucieux de l'éloigner de la sécurité alerté par ses hurlements.

Il l'entraîna jusqu'à une petite chambre où était installé son épouse. Elle était accompagnée de Teal'k, qui se tenait à ses cotés, tel un garde du corps !

« Je suis contente de te voir Jack, j'ai demandé a Daniel de t'attendre en bas car... tu avait l'air paniqué au téléphone... Jack ? » Elle regardait son époux avec inquiétude. Il était livide et très tendu. Le moindre de ses mouvements trahissait une grande anxiété.

« Jack, parle moi ! » exigea t-elle.

Il inspira profondément et d'un bloc : « Tu vas bien, ce n'est pas trop douloureux, tu as besoin de quelque chose, de l'eau, un coussin, j'ai appelé Frasier, elle passera bientôt, tu a besoin de rien, je peux... »

« STOP ! Jack pour l'amour du ciel, tout va bien, prend une chaise, calme toi. Il va y en avoir pour un moment tu sais. La poche des eaux ne s'est même pas encore rompue.

Il s'assit en soupirant sur le lit, et pris sa tête entre ses mains. « ça va aller Sam, je suis juste un peu stressé ».

Teal'k leva un sourcil devant la faiblesse du mot. Même immobile, son corps trahissait une grande tension. Il se promis de le surveiller.

Daniel s'absenta pour remplir les formalités d'admission, qu'ils n'avaient pas pris le temps de faire sous le coup de l'émotion. Il revint en courant : « on a un problème, ça s'agite en bas ! Ils sont à la recherche du forcené qui a essayé d'étriper la secrétaire ! »

Sam ria en entendant ses propos, « je crois que nous risquons rien avec un jaffa, un ancien colonel et un ex des black ops »

« C'est Jack le forcené ! »répliqua t-il, la faisant taire.

Le sourcil de Teal'k atteint des sommets. En revanche les épaules du général s'affaissèrent.

« Jack il faut que tu te cache, ils vont faire le rapprochement avec les noms que tu as donnés à l'entrée. »

Ne le voyant pas bouger Teal'k le porta presque jusqu'à la salle de bain et se plaça devant la porte avec un air patibulaire.

C'est ainsi que les membres de la sécurité les trouvèrent. Après avoir rapidement interrogé les personnes présentes ils voulurent vérifier le placard ainsi que la salle de bain. Bien que très impressionnés par la carrure du jaffa, ils insistèrent lourdement pour lui faire ouvrir la porte, menaçant d'appeler la police, le cas échéant.

Le Dr Frasier arriva à cet instant, comprenant partiellement la situation elle fit jouer le pouvoir de sa blouse blanche et renvoya ces messieurs hors de la chambre, les culpabilisant d'effrayer une femme enceinte.

« Que ce passe t-il ? » demanda t-elle devant les mines renfrognées de ses amis.

Sam lui expliqua rapidement et très doucement l'étrange attitude de son mari afin que celui-ci ne puisse l'entendre.

« Je ne comprends pas » dit le médecin, «Ta grossesse s'est déroulée sans aucunes complications, il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'il soit aussi anxieux. D'autant plus que, pour la naissance de Grace il a su garder la tête froide et Dieu sait à quel point cela a été terrible ! »

Les deux femmes redressèrent vivement la tête, le comportement de Jack venait de s'éclairer brusquement.

Le médecin frappa doucement à la porte de la salle de bain puis entra. Jack était assis par terre, la tête contre ses genoux. Elle lui parla doucement mais il ne réagis pas. Sam écarta son amies et s'isola avec lui. Elle grommela après son gros ventre et s'installa comme elle pu à ses cotés.

« Mon cœur, je vais bien, notre bébé va bien. Rien de mal ne va nous arriver. » A ces mots il se redressa et lui murmura «J'ai si peur, depuis que tu m'as appelé pour m'annoncer que le bébé arrivait, j'ai des tas d'images affreuses qui m'obsède. J'ai l'impression de devenir fou ! » Elle lui caressa les cheveux le sentant se détendre doucement.

Soudainement elle laissa échapper un gémissement la main crispée sur son ventre.

« Pour l'amour du ciel que fais-tu assise par terre en plein travail ? Retourne immédiatement te recoucher ! » Sur ce il l'a pris dans ses bras et la déposa tendrement dans son lit.

« Et vous qu'es ce qui vous prend de la laisser faire n'importe quoi ? » beugla t-il.

Ils levèrent tous les yeux au ciel !

Après un long travail, une deuxième petite fille illumina leur vie.

FIN


End file.
